


Forest Sounds

by SalTheMander



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, elsa being a flustered lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheMander/pseuds/SalTheMander
Summary: Honeymaren finds Elsa in the woods, and she shows the wandering ice queen around.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Forest Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fanfic I have ever written (I have written some short stories however, so I'm not new to writing). Just a wholesome little adventure. Enjoy!

Rustling leaves. Singing birds. Whispering wind.

Getting used to the forest wasn’t difficult. Everywhere that she walked presented her with something new: a squirrel looking for her acorns, a leaf resembling a heart, a tree that fell years ago. Even after a month, no enchantments were needed to bring Elsa the same wonder that met her the first time.

There were no walls here to keep the world away. No windows to taunt her with passing days. No doors to isolate her from the ones whom she loved.

Only freedom.

Freedom, and someone behind her.

“Hi!”

Ice erupted from the soles of Elsa’s feet as she let out an undignified squeak. Honeymaren laughed, and the ice queen felt her face grow hot.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” She chuckled, casting an amused glance at the layer of frost upon the fallen leaves.

“N-no that’s alright! What are you doing out here?” Elsa stammered briefly in a botched attempt to compose herself.

“Wondering the same thing of you. What are you up to, O mighty ice-witch?” That was a new one to add to Honeymaren’s ever-increasing list of nicknames for Elsa.

“Just walking. It’s nothing very interesting.” The ice on the ground faded, and Elsa returned to her regal, yet gentle demeanor.

Honeymaren smiled at her again, fixing Elsa with her deep, russet eyes. Eyes that looked at Elsa just so that she couldn’t hold the gaze for more than a beautiful moment. “You wouldn’t mind if I joined you, then?”

Elsa forgot what composure was for a moment.

“Yes! I mean- no I don’t mind, feel free to come along.” She cleared her throat, hoping that her recently-found friend wouldn’t notice her stumbling over every second word.

“Well, come on then.” Honeymaren laughed and strode confidently ahead, leaving Elsa frozen for a moment while she remembered how to walk.

Was she going to behave like a bumbling idiot every time Honeymaren spoke? Judging by the past month, the answer to that was a decided yes.

The first few days in the forest were fine, Elsa had had other things on her mind, Anna being at the forefront. Was she safe? Was she overwhelmed by her newfound responsibilities? What if she didn’t like being queen of Arendelle? Logically, Elsa knew that Anna was more than capable of fulfilling her role, likely even better than herself. But a nagging whisper in the back of Elsa’s mind cast doubt on such reason, and worry didn’t really leave her side.

But the letters definitely helped. Gale was a quick messenger, so the two sisters were able to communicate practically without issue. Messages back and forth soothed Elsa’s fears, and reaffirmed that Anna was perfectly suited to succeed her as queen.

With her qualms tamed, there was room in Elsa’s mind for other things. And the other things were trying to get her attention.

“Elsa?”

The former queen snapped out of her reflection with a start, naturally accompanied by more frost glittering on the dirt.

“Jumpy today, aren’t we? I was just asking if you’ve seen the pond yet.” Elsa felt her ears and cheeks redden at Honeymaren’s remark. Get it together.

“I haven’t.”

“Ooh well then, let’s change that!” Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s hand and began excitedly leading her through the woods, the latter stumbling and leaving a trail of ice in her wake.

Seemingly quicker than the Nokk, the two young women halted before a small glittering pool. Honeymaren released Elsa’s quivering hand and knelt by the calm water, gesturing for Elsa to follow suit. She did so, but not before taking several deep breaths in a vain attempt to relax her idiocy.

“I suppose it hardly qualifies as a pond, small as it is. But look.” Honeymaren pointed to the surface, clear as glass. Beneath the veil, movement could be seen. Small, ornate fish darted between the stems of the lily pads, disturbing a dormant salamander, who looked not unlike Bruni. The Bruni look-alike flew gracefully over a clutch of frog’s eggs, carefully nestled between the stones. “Funny how there is so much life in so tiny a place. This pool can’t be bigger than our camp.” Honeymaren’s voice was filled with her own wonder, which was mirrored in Elsa’s face as she gazed at the water.

“The size of a home doesn’t affect the inhabitants.” Elsa said, a wistful tone in her voice.

“Are you sure, Elsa?” She didn’t look away from the pond, even while she felt Honeymaren’s eyes upon her. They both knew what she meant, and Elsa’s previous embarrassments were replaced by regret and longing. How low must she have been, to envy the childhood of a fish?

“It doesn’t really matter now, does it? What’s past is past, and here… here I never have to feel the pain of shutting another door.” Frost rimmed the pond where Elsa sat, but now it was not influenced by Honeymaren.

“I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

“N-no, no! It’s really beautiful, and I wouldn’t want to spend my evening any other way.” It was a moment before Elsa realized what she had been implying. Her face and ears felt hot. Again. Honeymaren smiled at her, soft, caring, kind.

Moments pass in a soothing silence.

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable… when I grabbed your hand, I mean.” Perhaps a trick of the fading light, but Elsa thought for a moment that Honeymaren was going a bit red herself.

“A-ah, it’s really all right. I… didn’t mind…” Elsa’s voice dropped a little bit. At this point, she may as well have painted her face a bright crimson. That, or return to her ice palace to live out her days with Marshmallow and the Snowgies.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else before you freeze the fish” The Northuldra woman laughed as Elsa gave an apologetic smile towards the ice that was gradually spreading across the pond.

Not quite yet ready to return to the camp, the two... friends... found a mossy clearing. The sinking sun cast her light upon the flowers that clung to roots, turning the white petals to a glistening orange.

They sat together, saying nothing, nothing needing to be said. They were aware of every sound.

Rustling leaves. Singing birds. Whispering wind.

Getting used to Honeymaren wasn’t difficult. Elsa hardly noticed how the Northuldra girl had been carefully inching closer to her. At least, she hardly noticed until their legs brushed together. At the sight of frost lining the leaves once more, Honeymaren moved away with a hushed apology.

More silence. Though this time, words were trying to be spoken.

“May I?” Honeymaren meekly held out her hands in front of her, catching Elsa’s eyes. And Elsa’s eyes caught back. Electric, ice-blue eyes, melting into the warm, dark sea gazing back. Elsa extended her hands to meet Honeymaren’s. Soft, comforting, forgiving. Both faces were warm, but neither woman minded. Elsa couldn’t stop the childish giggle that escaped her.  
“Hey,” Honeymaren whispered with a voice akin to her name. “Your hands are really cold.”

“Ah- s-sorry.” She didn’t stop holding them.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me.” A similar childish joy in her voice.

The last traces of the sun’s light began to dim, yielding to the gentle presence of the stars. Thirteen years of isolation, to finally know love. First from Anna, who would never dream of leaving her alone again. Then from Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven, loyal and constant. And now, maybe... maybe from Honeymaren, who gave her a place to belong.

“Honeymaren…”

“Hm?”

“Close your eyes.”

The Northuldra girl’s lips were soft and loving, returning all of the affection that was given to them, and more.

A light snow drifted to the ground.

Rustling leaves. Singing birds. Whispering wind.

Getting used to her love wasn’t difficult.


End file.
